Lullaby
by Cami Sky
Summary: Naruto no es un buen cantante. Tiene una voz horrible. Pero una noche, cuando el bebé no la deja dormir, Sakura descubre que a su rubio se le da muy bien cantar canciones de cuna.


¡Hola mundo!

¿Cómo han estado?

Mi estar nuevamente molestando por aquí.

¿Cómo os está tratando la vida? Yo ando bien, medio constipada ahora último pero bien. ¡Si es que el clima esta de cabeza! Una ya no sabe si salir de casa en chompa o en blusa. A ratos hace frío por las tardes, mientras que por las mañanas hace un calor espantoso. Y supuestamente ya estamos en invierno. En fin... con esto del cambio climático ya nunca se sabe.

Sin más demoras, os dejo con la historia.

 **Lullaby**

Naruto Uzumaki era incapaz de cantar aunque eso le costase su propia vida. El arduo entrenamiento, las incontables horas dedicadas al perfeccionamiento de sus habilidades como ninja, lo habían convertido en el epítome de la perfección masculina. Piel tostada por el sol, anchos hombros, músculos muy bien definidos, piernas robustas… y su sonrisa, su mejor arma ante cualquier representante del género femenino. Un muy apetecible espécimen. Pero había algo que había sido pasado por alto. Su capacidad para cantar. Su sentido del oído y diferenciación de ritmos fue excelente; mejorados gracias al chakra de Kurama, le permitía percibir sonidos con la mayor claridad y precisión a una distancia mucho mayor a la de cualquier persona normal.

¿Pero cantar?

Su versión era más parecida al sonido de un gato estrangulado.

Una vez que habían llegado al punto en su relación en la que habían estado bastante cómodos entre sí como para estar _realmente_ cómodos, Sakura Haruno había hecho el triste descubrimiento de que, realmente, el Uzumaki no podía cantar.

Habían estado viviendo en Konoha en su apartamento casi desde el final de la Guerra.

La pelirosa había perdido su hogar durante el conflicto y, lo que había empezado como un arreglo temporal de alojamiento, poco a poco se había vuelto en algo permanente. Aparte de sus padres, Sakura nunca había sentido la necesidad de compartir vivienda con nadie más.

Sin embargo, se encontró necesitando la compañía de Naruto. La comodidad y seguridad de su casa.

No soportaba estar muy lejos de él.

Había empezado dejando su cepillo de dientes al lado del suyo en el baño, en lugar de guardarlo inmediatamente en su neceser; vaciando algunos cajones de la cómoda y haciendo espacio en el armario para su ropa, en vez de mantenerla amontonada en su maleta. Pequeños gestos que nunca había soñado que pudieran hacerla tan feliz. Su maquillaje al lado de su máquina de afeitar. Su comida favorita en el refrigerador. Sus libros médicos junto a los mangas.

Su cuerpo recostado al lado del de él en la cama.

Naruto nunca se lo había dicho personalmente, pero ella sabía lo mucho que él adoraba las largas duchas calientes. Y tenía sentido. Al crecer como un paria de la Aldea nunca había tenido muchas comodidades y el propio dueño de su edificio le había hecho la vida difícil al elevar innecesariamente el costo de sus servicios de agua y luz. Lo mejor que podía permitirse en aquel momento habían sido las rápidas duchas con agua tibia. El solo ser capaz de disfrutar de una corriente interminable de agua caliente era una delicia para él.

La ojiverde había estado dormitando en su cama, con pereza de abrir los ojos en su día de descanso del Hospital, cuando lo escuchó cantar. Fuera de tono y suave al principio; pero luego más fuerte, confiando en que ella seguía durmiendo. Melodías que ella no reconoció, aprendidas, quizá, en alguna de sus misiones. Desentonado y horriblemente plano, pero podía cantar casi textualmente con precisión militar.

La chica había bromeado sobre lo mal que cantaba. El ojiazul se había mostrado falsamente ofendido varias veces antes de hacer bromas al respecto. Si solo el mundo supiera que el Héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja no era perfecto. Desde entonces, Naruto había cogido la costumbre de cantar en la ducha todos los días solo para molestarla. Y cantar cada vez más alto.

Una costumbre que había mantenido aún después de su matrimonio.

Konoha había cambiado con el paso de los años. Se había convertido en una aldea muy bien organizada y moderna. Ya no quedaba ningún rastro de la última guerra, con todos sus edificios reconstruidos aún mejor que al principio.

Esa noche, recostada en su cama, Sakura no podía dormir. Intentaba conciliar el sueño, buscando una posición cómoda para su cuerpo… y fallando en el intento. El bebé estaba muy ocupado en su interior, dando vueltas y patadas. Minato estaba despierto y no parecía tener intenciones de dormir. Al principio, cuando empezó a moverse, habían sido pequeñas burbujas y aleteos que solían hacerle cosquillas… ahora ya era un poco molesto. Cualquiera que fuese el estado de ánimo del bebé por las mañanas, cada que se acercaba la noche empezaba el movimiento. Él empezaba su día cuando ella intentaba dormir.

Todavía quedaba poco más de un mes hasta que Minato naciera y ella ya estaba agotada.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Naruto a su lado. Estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, con varios informes esparcidos a su alrededor-¿No puedes dormir?

-No soy yo quien no puede dormir-se quejó la pelirosa antes que otra patada la dejara casi sin respiración. Estar embarazada del hijo del Jinchuriki del Kyuubi fue toda una experiencia por decir lo menos. Ni Tsunade ni Shizune, las encargadas de su embarazo, eran capaces de decir si el bebé había heredado el chakra de Kurama o no. Pero ella estaba completamente segura de que si lo había hecho. Este niño era fuerte, saludable y muy, muy activo. Increíblemente activo.

Cuando el pequeño Minato Uzumaki decidía empezar su día, su madre debía empezar con él.

El rubio frunció levemente el ceño al ver el movimiento de su estómago. Fue un poco extraño. Sakura nunca había pensado seriamente sobre embarazos y bebés, por lo que el hecho de sentir a otra personita haciendo volteretas dentro de ella… fue algo increíble.

Minato pateó con fuerza. La ojiverde dio un suspiro, girando sobre su espalda y poniendo su mano sobre la zona donde su bebé estaba golpeando. Otra patada. ¿Algo que se sentía como un puñetazo? Si era tan enérgico dentro de ella… no quería ni imaginar cómo sería fuera.

¿Alguna vez dormiría tranquilo?

-Tu hijo no quiere dormir-farfulló Sakura mientras frotaba suavemente su estómago.

-¿Por qué ahora es solo mi hijo?

-Porque tú eres el que tiene cantidades absurdamente gigantes de chakra que él ha heredado y que lo mantienen despierto-explicó, cerrando los ojos-Has que se detenga, por favor-suplicó al recibir una nueva patada.

Naruto apartó los papeles de la cama y se acomodó frente a su vientre, deslizando sus manos por la curva de su estómago lentamente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Quiero probar algo-respondió el hombre, mientras seguía frotando lentamente el vientre de su esposa-¿Confías en mí?

-Depende.

El rubio sonrió. La misma sonrisa que ponía cuando tenía alguna broma en mente.

-Se trata de mi forma de cantar. Sé cómo te sientes pero creo que puedo ayudar.

La kunoichi lo analizó atentamente por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. Él se acercó más, colocando su rostro a escasos centímetros de su vientre.

-Minato-dijo, utilizando la voz profunda que reservaba para los momentos más críticos en las misiones. Un tono que todo aquel que lo escuchaba, obedecía sin replicar-Minato este es tu padre. Deja de molestar a tu madre y vete a dormir.

Pero el pequeño Minato era hijo de su madre también, porque dio una fuerte patada, casi desafiante, a la zona donde su padre había apoyado sus manos. A pesar del cansancio, Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

-Escucha tan bien como tú.

-Pero tiene tu terquedad-repuso el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras volvía a frotar suavemente la zona-Es hora de dormir-dijo en voz más baja, hablando claramente con el bebé-¿Quieres que papá cante una canción de cuna?

Sakura lo miró y frunció el ceño. La idea era hacer dormir a Minato, no despertarlo más con ruidos estruendosos.

-Relájate-murmuró Naruto-Así el bebé también se relajará.

Suspirando, la chica siguió su consejo y se recostó sobre las almohadas.

Entonces, él empezó a tararear en voz baja, un sonido suave y arrullador.

- _Seoithín, seo hó, mo stór é, mo leanbh…_

La pelirosa abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que Naruto sabía esa canción?

- _Mo sheoid gan cealg, mo chuid gan tsaoil mhór…_

Inusualmente, su voz era suave, tranquila y agradable. Le recordaba las noches que pasaron a la intemperie, contemplando los cielos cargados de interminables estrellas. Suave y sereno. Calmante. Era una hermosa canción de cuna y, mientras escuchaba, sintió la tensión dejar sus músculos. No había nada más que sus manos fuertes acariciando suavemente su estómago y su profunda voz, arrullado a su hijo.

- _Seothín seo ho, nach mór é an taitneamh. Mo stóirín na leaba, na chodladh gan brón…_

Nunca había escuchada nada tan hermoso como a su esposo cantándole a su niño por nacer.

-¿Cómo la aprendiste?-preguntó la médico en voz baja.

-Tu madre-él sonrió débilmente-Cuando le contamos del embarazo, me llamó una tarde y me la enseñó… dijo que solía cantártela cuando tú eras una bebé.

Sakura asintió.

-Intentó enseñármela varas veces, pero nunca pude pronunciarla correctamente-dijo con ternura la chica-Nunca creí… Gracias. ¿Puedes cantarla otra vez?

Naruto sonrió.

-Claro que sí.

Cerró los ojos mientras él la tomó entre sus brazos, con sus manos sobre su corazón y sobre su hijo. Sus labios presionaron su nuca, llevando una vibración en s piel que fue directamente a su alma. Ella suspiró, derritiéndose contra la calidez de su esposo.

Finalmente Minato estaba tranquilo, con Naruto arrullándolos a ambos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Colorín colorado, esto se ha terminado.

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Por cierto, la canción es una antigua canción de cuna galeica. Les pasó la traducción de los versos que puse: Arrurrú, cariño mío, niñito mío. Mi joya sin defecto, mi mundo entero. Arrurrú, pequeñito mío, ¿no es esto una gran alegría? Mi queridito está en su cama, durmiendo sin pesares.

Si pueden, les aconsejo que la escuchen. Es una preciosidad.

Algo que se me olvido poner en los comentarios superiores es que esta historia esta basada en otro fic, escrito por thegraytigress en un fandom completamente diferente y en otro idioma.

Así que, si paseando por ahí ven una historia parecida, no me demanden.

¿Han visto Gaiden últimamente? Si es yo ya no que hacerle a Kishimoto. Si matarlo, decapitarlo, quemarlo vivo... que horror lo que ha hecho con la pobre Sakura. Aunque para mí el manga se terminó en el capítulo 699, no puedo dejar de lamentar el triste destino que le ha dado a varios personajes. Aún sigo esperando que un día se ilumine y nos diga que todo no fue más que parte del sueño del Tsukuyomi.

Pero vale, mejor dejo de lado las cosas deprimentes.

Espero que os haya gustado la historia.

¿Me dejan un review?

Besos de mentita.

Cami Sky


End file.
